


Sleeping Beauty

by Slow_Burn_Sally



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, half-awake love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/pseuds/Slow_Burn_Sally
Summary: Nandor has nightmares. Guillermo tries to help. Stuff happens
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 217





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a WWDITS fic. I didn't expect to ship these two, but now, I am sort of in love with them and how cute they both are.

  


  


For some reason, Nandor had been having nightmares lately. Guillermo could tell, because when he went into the master’s bedchambers to dust or straighten the paintings on the wall, or simply to run his fingers lovingly over the ancient wood of his master’s coffin, he’d hear moans and cries echoing from inside it. Also, the coffin shook gently with Nandor’s tossing and turning. 

  


This naturally concerned Guillermo. Not only because he was a faithful familiar who would stop at nothing to fulfill his master’s needs, but, also (underneath all that,) because he was massively in love with Nandor and worried about him relentlessly. Things had been stressful in the household recently, what with the accidental death of the baron, and the resulting trial. And there was always some drama with Nadja and Laszlo to contend with. Guillermo did not know exactly what his master was dreaming about to make him sound so miserable, but whatever it was, it pained Guillermo to hear it. 

  


A couple of times now, Guillermo had dared to open the lid and try to soothe Nandor, when the terrified yelps and dark moans from within the shaking coffin became too concerning to let him continue having his nightmares. Guillermo would make extra special sure that the drapes were fully covering the windows, not letting in even the slightest peep of sunshine, then he’d light one of the fancy, gilded candelabras that festooned the vampires’ residence and slowly lift the lid of his master’s coffin.

  


Usually, it only took a few gentle strokes of Nandor’s hair with his hand and a whispered “Shush now master. Everything will be fine,” and Nandor’s anxiety would subside, his face would smooth itself out to it’s usual calm mask of pale, authoritative haughtiness, and he would sink back into a deeper slumber. Sometimes though, Guillermo would have to place a soft hand to Nandor’s cold cheek, or...on one occasion, kiss him gently on the forehead to get him to stop twitching and moaning. Guillermo knew he was taking liberties, but he also knew Nandor was stressed and in pain and he couldn’t bear to let his beloved master suffer. 

  


Nandor would usually cry out softly in his sleep before Guillermos’s soft touches and whispered words could soothe him. Saying random things like “No countess! I will NOT spare your daughter!”, or “What do you mean there’s no more cheez whiz?”, or, one time, “Laszlo! Put the lubricant down and step away from that poor llama!” Guillermo wasn’t sure he wanted to know what was at the root of these nightmares, and never asked questions about it once Nandor was awake and going about his usual daily routine of ordering Guillermo about and plotting to murder humans. 

  


Tonight though, the noises were extra loud. Moans and groans and gasps were issuing in a muffled fashion from under the coffin’s lid, and the coffin itself was shuddering from the tossing and turning of Nandor within. Guillermo was beside himself with worry. He lived every second of his life devoted to anticipating and fulfilling Nandor’s needs. Knowing his master was in distress was intolerable to him. 

  


Carefully, the candelabra flickering in one hand, he used the other to slowly lift the lid of the coffin. His master lay, like usual, arms and legs stiffly by his sides, eyes squeezed shut, mouth locked in a grimace of discomfort, twitching from side to side as whatever he saw in his dreamscape played itself out and wreaked havoc on his vampiric nervous system. 

  


Guillermo reached out and stroked Nandor’s pale, silky soft cheek, and Nandor settled a bit at the touch, his face releasing some of its tension and his limbs going soft. This made Guillermo very happy. He smiled down at his handsome master as he continued softly running the tips of his fingers over Nandor’s white, velvety cheek, thinking absently how nice it might be to kiss Nandor. Like in those Disney movies. Only in this one, Sleeping Beauty enjoyed ripping people’s throats out and draining their blood and had a thick, glossy beard and was six feet six inches tall. 

  


As if Nandor could hear Guillermo’s thoughts, his cheeks flushed gently and (eyes still closed,) he leaned into Guillermo’s touch and sighed contentedly. Guillermo felt his heart skip a beat. His master had never reacted so positively to his gentle attempts to soothe and reassure him. To be honest, Nandor was rarely anything approaching pleasant to Guillermo, preferring to order him about and insult him. Guillermo didn’t mind this. As a vampire’s familiar, he had grown accustomed to being yelled at and bossed around. Also, it sort of gave him a thrill when Nandor commanded that Guillermo do this or that thing. He was _Nandor’s familiar_ , which means he _belonged to Nandor_ , and that made Guillermo tingle with barely suppressed joy and excitement. 

  


“Grmo” mumbled Nandor, nuzzling his cheek against Guillermo’s hand in a way that had Guillermo go all soft and hot and gooey on the inside. 

  


“Yes master?” Guillermo whispered, leaning down closer to hear what Nandor had to say.

  


“Grmo c’mere,” Nandor murmured. He appeared to still be asleep, which was why it was so startling when his hands came up and gripped Guillermo by the shoulders of his cable knit sweater and hauled him into the coffin. The candelabra clattered to the floor, and all but a couple of the candles went out, leaving the coffin in a dim, golden pool of light.

  


Guillermo yelped in surprise. He knew his master was strong, but being yanked from a standing position up and into a coffin was still a shocking thing. And, in an interesting development, he was now lying on top of Nandor, his face mere centimeters from that of his sleeping master. He only had a split second to enjoy the feel of Nandor’s long, thick, solid body beneath him before his master spoke again. 

  


“Guillermo my love,” he muttered gruffly, still obviously asleep, then pulled Guillermo’s mouth down onto his in a sudden kiss. His arms came up and around Guillermo and squeezed him tight, so tight that Guillermo felt a bit like a mouse, trapped in the coils of a large boa constrictor. Not that he was complaining. He felt his lips melt against Nandor’s and let out a soft little squeak of happy surprise as the kiss deepened and Nandor held him even more tightly. 

  


Guillermo’s whole body felt like it was on fire as Nandor’s lips (tasting faintly of toothpaste and just a hint of copper) moved against his own. He was even more pleased when he felt Nandor’s obvious and prodigious erection pressing against his upper thighs and heard Nandor moan deep inside his chest as the kiss continued. Guillermo moaned back and pressed his body down against Nandor’s, wiggling just a little bit to test out the delicious friction between them. 

  


Suddenly, Nandor’s eyes flew open. He gasped against Guillermo’s lips and Guillermo froze, partway through the very enjoyable act of rubbing up against his master some more.

  


“Guillermo! What are you doing?!” he yelled, using his hands on Guillermo’s shoulders to push him up and off Nandor, his eyes wide with surprise. 

  


“M-master! I’m so sorry!” Guillermo felt his cheeks catch fire and he gulped loudly as he stared down into the irritable, confused face of the vampire beneath him. “I was only trying to stop you from having nightmares and...and… you grabbed me and pulled me on top of you. I’m so so sorry.” he babbled, not knowing what else to say, and suddenly, painfully aware that he also had a very stiff erection and that it was currently jutting against Nandor’s belly where their bodies met. 

  


Nandor seemed to realize this as well. He seemed to realize a lot of things at once actually, as his eyes swept over Guillermo’s face, and the open coffin lid and down to where their upper chests were pressed together.

  


“Wha-what did you say happened Guillermo?” he asked, genuinely seeming curious at this point and obviously having no idea how they’d ended up this way. Guillermo noted with interest that neither of their erections had lessened in stiffness by one millimeter. 

  


“Um...I said that you were having a nightmare, and so I opened the coffin to make sure you were alright, and you...you...sort of grabbed me and pulled me on top of you master. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to impose. I swear!” Guillermo held his breath, heart pounding as he waited for Nandor’s reaction. 

  


“Well…” Nandor began, looking confused and a little flushed (at least by undead standards). “Fine then. Um. Thank you Guillermo. You can… get off of me now.”

  


Guillermo nodded and obediently wriggled a bit more, trying to extricate himself from the coffin, which made Nandor gasp, which then made Guillermo moan a little at what the movement did to increase the maddening friction between them. 

  


“Perhaps, um…” began Nandor, looking uncomfortable and pink in the cheeks and sounding a little breathless. “You could stay for just a little bit longer? You see,” he continued awkwardly, “I have... low back pain, and you are very warm and very soft and if you could just...wiggle around a bit more, I think it would help...um...fix this slipped disc I have in my lumbar region.”

  


“Of course master. Your wish is my command,” murmured Guillermo, slightly embarrassed at the obvious lie his master was telling about his reasons for wanting Guillermo to stay, but also extremely excited by what that might entail for both of them. He moved around a bit more, rolling his pelvis and thighs down into the thick hardness of Nandor’s erection and felt an explosion of pleasurable tingles that took his breath away. 

  


“Yessss” hissed Nandor, reaching down to grasp Guillermo by his thick hips and jutting himself up against Guillermo’s softness. “That...that will do wonders for my…my back.” He moaned and moved against Guillermo again, and Guillermo gasped and rocked against Nandor and the whole exercise quickly devolved into the two of them dry humping like pre-teens at a basement party. The kind Guillermo had never been invited to when he was a pre-teen. 

  


Guillermo let his head drop onto Nandor’s shoulder and Nandor wrapped his arms around Guillermo’s waist and squeezed him tightly again, making Guillermo feel safe and cared for. He breathed deeply of Nandor’s pretentious cologne and the smell of his soft hair and his silky skin and moaned into Nandor’s neck. In response, Nandor thrust up into him and gasped. 

  


“Yes, Guillermo...yes...that’s very good...very...good...it’s doing wonders for...for...my posture,” Nandor groaned into Guillermo’s flushed ear as the two continued rocking together. Before long, the excitement of pressing himself rhythmically against his master’s body and the feel of Nandor’s arms around him and the sound of Nandor’s gasps of pleasure in his ear pushed Guillermo over the edge and he came with a loud whimper. Waves of intense pleasure coarsed through him and his hips jerked as he continued spilling inside his pants. 

  


Nandor too reached his climax at that moment and pulled Guillermo even closer as he shuddered and groaned out his pleasure beneath Guillermo, his hips rutting upwards in shuddering pulses as he came. 

  


For a long moment, neither of them moved or spoke. Guillermo lay, hot and a little sweaty and totally wrung out with spent pleasure on top of Nandor, who also lay still and panting, his arms wrapped around Guillermo. After a few minutes however, it grew very hot and sticky and uncomfortable. Nandor pushed Guillermo gently up and off him and lifted him back down to the floor of his bedchamber as if Guillermo was little more than a stuffed animal, like he weighed no more than a pillow. 

  


“Thank you Guillermo,” Nandor said, sounding stiff and unsure of himself. “I’m almost certain my back will feel better when I wake up tonight.” 

  


“Of course master. It was my...pleasure,” Guillermo replied, equally stiff and unsure. He stood by the coffin for a moment, feeling a strange mix of post coital tenderness and intense social awkwardness. 

  


“That is all Guillermo. You may go about your daily routine now,” Nandor said, folding his arms over his chest old school style and closing his eyes. “Please wake me at 8 o’clock so that I can do some hunting down at the senior center when their bingo night lets out. I’m in the mood for an older vintage.” 

  


“Yes of course master,” Guillermo muttered, feeling confused, but also more than a little overjoyed at what had just transpired. He reached up to carefully shut his master’s coffin lid when Nandor reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. “Yes master?” Guillermo asked expectantly, gazing down into Nandor’s now open eyes, dark and sparkling and hypnotic. “What is it?” 

  


Nandor looked for a moment like he was going to say something. He even opened his mouth and a soft expression ghosted across his face. But then, he seemed to decide against it. “Never mind,” he mumbled. “You may go now.” 

  


“Yes master. Have a good night.” Guillermo slowly closed the coffin lid and went to take a shower. Then he climbed down to the basement to polish the shackles in the dungeon in preparation for the next group of victims to be ushered in later that night. Despite the fact that it was a grim task, he couldn’t help whistling as he worked, and he had a secret smile on his lips for the rest of the day.


End file.
